


Батя с топором

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cyberpunk, Gen, Near Future, Slice of Life, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: У бати есть шикарные очки виртуальной реальности, которые превращают такое банальное дело как рубка дров в захватывающее приключение.
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Батя с топором

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ПГТ Безмятежный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444471) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [winni_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w). 



> исполнение: акварель
> 
> по заявкам:  
> \- даешь Кибердянск  
> \- анон видел кучу картинок из интернетика на тему "киберпанк, который мы заслужили" с летающим ржавым жигуленком на фоне типичной провинциальной разрухи и всего такого прочего. Вот чего-нибудь на тему "чипы в голове, управление силой мысли, но срать все равно в сортир с ямой".  
> \- хотелось бы артов-текстов на тему киберпанковской России с условной киберпятерочкой, в которой кибербабушка не втыкает в кибербанкомат киберсбербанка. К тому же наши микрорайоны многоэтажных панелек очень пригодны для антуража антиутопичного кибер-нуара.


End file.
